Beautiful Day
by crown172
Summary: another one-shot for Mysterious Princess Mystery of the blues with the song "Beautiful Day" by DJ Melodie in it. During the Edo Period, Omiya was taking a nice walk until she helped a kitten down from the tree and she followed the kitty to a clearing where she finds her enemy, Shin.


**Hey! This is another one-shot dedicated to Mysterious Princess Mystery because of the late story request. I want to dedicate this one-shot to her as my apology for her request being late and for thanking me on being a good author. I hope everyone likes it since this features the blues during the Edo Era time and the song called "Beautiful Day" by DJ Melodie is featured in it.**

* * *

**Omiya's p.o.v.**

It was a beautiful day here in Edo: the birds were singing, children were playing with each other, women are shopping, men are chatting with their friends. Its so nice and relaxing that it makes me just want to cry out in joy and let everyone know how beautiful this day was.

Instead of doing that, I'm just taking a relaxing walk around the village. The girls couldn't be here today because Momo had to babysit her little sister Kuri and Okou had to go help her grandparents tend the rice field to get some fresh rice. Professor Pithium is working on some chemicals inside his home and being the good person I am, I decided to spend time outside so I wouldn't disturb him.

A lot of things had changed ever since Him was sealed. The monsters were still there including their black light but they decided not to bother anyone anymore and decided to be good monsters instead. Everyone was hesitant at first but they soon got use to it and became friendly with them.

Some that were once humans were finally reverted back to their normal selves but they would still hang out with their monster friends though. However, we still have some crime here in Edo because of 3 certain boys that were created by Dojo who's a talking monkey.

The Edo Era Boys are known as the most fearsome villains in all of Edo that everyone including the monsters are afraid of them because of how powerful they are. When they were first created, they were at least 2 years younger than us and weren't that strong but then Dojo created an elixir for them that made them older and stronger than us.

The boys would always cause destruction to the village and we would always stop them but its always a draw for the both of us since our powers are equal to each other. Since then, our fights are always the same but the boys would keep on trying to overpower us. For now, we haven't seen them for at least a week or so.

While I kept on walking my usual path around the village, I heard a small meow coming from above the tree. I looked up and saw a small blue kitten perched on the branches.

"Poor neko-chan! How did you get up there?" I asked as I floated up towards the tree where the kitten is.

"Meow~"

"You were looking for someone but then a huge dog scared you and you hid at this tree?"

"Meow"

"You poor thing! Let me help you down and I'll help you look for that person"

"Nya!"

"Oh you're welcome, neko-chan!"

I scooped up the kitty and floated downward where I landed on the ground. Neko-chan jumped out of my arms and started looking around until she spotted something and started to ran towards it.

"Wait for me, neko-chan!" I exclaimed as I started following her.

She was running into the woods and I had to keep avoiding those trees that were in my way. Since I was flying, I kept my eyes on neko-chan to make sure she wouldn't hurt herself. She kept on running until she stopped at a clearing in the forest.

There was a small pond in the center of the clearing and flowers were surrounding it including some rocks and pebbles. Neko-chan started walking towards the left of the clearing and I looked over to see someone laying down near the tree with his eyes closed.

My eyes widened when I recognized the person. He had dark blonde shaggy hair swept sideways, some freckles on his face, tan skin, and he was wearing his blue Edo Era Boys uniform. His eyes started to flutter open when neko-chan licked his eyes and his eyes were open revealing his dark blue eyes.

"Shin" I quietly whispered.

He quickly stood up when he heard someone call his name and he turned his head to see me. His eyes nearly widened and it looked like he was about to take out his bokkon.

"Matte! I'm not here to fight you!" I pleaded. "I was only following neko-chan when she brought me out here and I found you sleeping here. Gomen for intruding but I didn't know that you'll be here!"

His eyes searched for mine to see if I was telling the truth and then he sighed and dropped his arms to his sides. He looked down to see neko-chan meowing at him.

"If you're not here to fight me then what are you here for? Are you gonna tell your friends that I'm here so you could capture me and make me tell you where my brothers are?" he asked with his eyes still looking at neko-chan.

"No, thats not it" I answered quickly. "I was only here to see the clearing and go back to what I was doing so I wouldn't disturb you but it looks like neko-chan woke you up"

"I see" he replied. "Well its your choice to stay here or not since I can tell that you're telling the truth and no, I won't tell my brothers you're here since they're already busy with their own stuff"

"A-Arigato" I thanked him. "So do you know, neko-chan?"

"Hai and her name is Miya, not neko-chan"

"Oh. Gomenesai for not noticing her real name"

"Its okay but yeah I know her. I get along well with her and the other animals whenever I come here because of how peaceful it is here"

"Honto?"

"Hai"

"Sugoi!"

"Do you like animals?"

"Like them? I love animals especially bunnies!"

"Well you should look down now"

I raised my eyebrow at his statement so I did and my eyes lit up in excitement as I saw some baby bunnies looking at me with their cute eyes.

"Kawaii!" I squealed with hearts in my eyes.

"You know, you're cute when you act all happy and stuff" he chuckled.

I nearly blushed at his statement but chose to ignore it. He's probably saying that to tease me but some boys would call me cute because of my looks and personality. Even my childhood friend Taka-kun would call me cute because of how joyful I am. I nearly saddened at the thought of how he only sees me as a sister and not a lover but thats okay because I realized that there were no sparks between me and him and plus he already liked someone else.

I quickly snapped out of those sad thoughts and focused on the bunnies that were looking at me. One of them was sniffing at me while the other was rubbing my leg making me squeal more with delight. They are so kawaii! I heard a rustle coming from the bushes and I saw more animals coming out: foxes, deer, cubs, hedgehogs, horses, birds, even some baby wolves.

I squealed at the sight of all these cute animals but it then stopped as I felt something wet hit my nose. I looked up and noticed that gray clouds were forming and rain started to pour down from the sky. The animals quickly went back inside the forest to take shelter and I felt Shin grab my arm and drag me to a tree where the huge branches and leaves would cover us from the rain.

He quickly took me under there and I noticed that Miya-chan was already under the tree dry. That was quick for her. I looked at the pouring rain and sighed with sadness. I thought that today was such a beautiful day but it wasn't because of the rain. Hold on, I remembered a song that a friend of mine and the girls once sang to us even though we didn't understand the words but I kinda understood it though.

_**I'm in love, it's a beautiful day**_

_**I'm in love, it's a beautiful way**_

_**I don't care what the weathermen say**_

_**It's a beautiful day**_

_**I've got you,**_

_**I'm never blue**_

_**Close my eyes**_

_**And my wishes come true**_

_**Need you so,**_

_**You'll never know**_

_**Come with me**_

_**Its a beautiful day**_

_**I do believe if I try**_

_**I do believe I can fly**_

_**Fall through a hole**_

_**In the sky**_

_**Say you'll catch me**_

_**I'm in love,it's a beautiful day**_

_**I'm in love, it's a beautiful way**_

_**I don't care what the weathermen say**_

_**It's a beautiful day**_

_**I'm in love,it's a beautiful day**_

_**I'm so high,it's a beautiful way**_

_**I don't care if it's cloudy and gray**_

_**It's a beautiful day**_

_**I've got you,**_

_**I'm never blue**_

_**Close my eyes**_

_**And my wishes come true**_

_**Need you so,**_

_**You'll never know**_

_**Come with me**_

_**It's a beautiful day**_

_**I do believe if I try**_

_**I do believe I can fly**_

_**Fall through a hole**_

_**In the sky**_

_**Say you'll catch me**_

_**I'm in love,it's a beautiful day**_

_**I'm in love,it's a beautiful way**_

_**I don't care what the weathermen say**_

_**It's a beautiful day**_

_**I'm in love,it's a beautiful day**_

_**I'm so high,it's a beautiful way**_

_**I don't care if it's cloudy and gray**_

_**It's a beautiful day**_

_**Come, come**_

_**Come into my world**_

_**And you lift me up, up**_

_**High upon your love**_

I was quickly broken out of my thoughts when I felt Shin tapping my shoulder. I looked over and saw that he had a look filled with worry and confusion.

"Are you okay? I've been trying to call you but you wouldn't answer me"

"Gomenesai but I was thinking about something"

"About?"

"Its nothing"

"Are you sure?"

"H-Hai"

"Okay but if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears"

"Arigato"

Its a good thing he didn't keep on asking because I didn't want to tell him about that song that I remembered. But now that I thought about it, its clearly related to how today is because it was supposed to be a beautiful but then the rain had came. It even talking about being with the person you love no matter how bad the weather is.

"You know, Shin"

"Hai?"

"No matter how cloudy and gray the weather is, the day would always be beautiful no matter what"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well I remembered something from a friend of mine that no matter how horrible the weather is, it would always be a beautiful day everyday for everyone because it keeps us smiling no matter what happens"

"Yeah, I guess you're right"

After our small talk, the rain suddenly stopped and the clouds went away revealing a colorful rainbow forming in the sky. My eyes widened in amazement at how pretty it is.

"Its my first time seeing a rainbow but I'm glad I saw it" Shin replied.

"Me too" I said.

"Nya~" Miya meowed.

"Well since the rain cleared up, I better go see if my Obaa-chan needs help with anything but it was really nice talking to you Shin. At least we didn't fight today"

"Me too. We should do this again another time whenever your friends and my brothers are busy. Its nice hanging out with someone with similar hobbies like mine"

"I know, right?"

We shook hands with each other and I flew off from the clearing and out back towards the village where the rainbow is. Not only is my day beautiful but I spent the best day with the boy I liked.


End file.
